Something Stupid
by LizieVamp
Summary: Something stupid brings Hermione out into the snow where her heroes try to save her from the folly of her friends. Rated M for future chaps. HermionexDracoxBlaise. Second Chap HERE!
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid, stupid boys

"Something Stupid" by LizieVamp

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K.Rowling, if they belonged to me, they'd never stop shagging each-other :p

This is gonna be a two part story. If you give me a lot of reviews I'll even be inspired to write the second par quickly… Story rated M for the second part by the way… ;)

"Stupid, stupid boys!" snapped Hermione as she kicked at the snow on the ground. "Stupid, bloody, idiotic, immature prats! Arghhh!" she shrieked as she slid down in a heap on the snow and brushed the snow from her stockings. "Why couldn't I have any normal girl friends who would understand instead of those two daft boys? Why?" She pulled her jacket closer to her body and wiped away the tears threatening to escape from her eyes. "What's the matter with you, Granger?" came an arrogant voice from behind her. "Did the Pothead and Weasel fall down some stairs and break their necks? Or did you just fail an exam?"

Hermione whirled around onto her feet furiously to face a gleeful Draco Malfoy and a bored looking Blaise Zabini. "Not that it is any of your business but no they did not. I was just upset because…" her mouth snapped shut and she glared at the two boys. "What are you two doing here anyway?" she snapped as she furiously wiped away her tears and realised with horror that she had been about to reveal what had caused her to be so upset. Blaise leaned against a tree; still looking bored while Draco smirked at her furious face. "Don't change the subject Granger." Replied Blaise, "Why don't you finish telling us what's got your knickers in a twist?"

Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms, taking on a defensive stance. "Why should I?" she snapped. Draco laughed while Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes. "Because Granger, I'm bored out of my mind and you obviously have no one else to talk to." He stopped leaning against the tree and stepped towards her, as did Draco. Hermione backed up a step before realising what she was doing and she quickly regained that step. Tears threatened to overwhelm her again and she furiously wiped her eyes again.

"Oh for gods sake Granger it can't be that bad?" came from Draco. "Can it?" he added in a much quieter and uncertain voice. "Oh it can!" answered Hermione as she turned away from them and started kicking the snow again, harder this time. "Stupid, insensitive louts!" she mumbled to half to herself as she started walking off. "What us? I'll have you know Granger we're the ones who're out here with you making sure you don't do something stupid!" grumbled Draco from behind her. Hermione whipped around to face them, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Oh is that why you're here? I thought it was just to annoy me!" she practically shouted at them before striding off again. Draco and Blaise exchanged glances, "We probably should follow her." Blaise told Draco reasonably before they ran after her, just in time to pull her back from accidentally walking off a cliff face. They pulled her back and then they all tumbled down in a heap when Hermione accidentally elbowed Blaise and he in turn kicked Draco.

They all lay there for a while, panting, before Hermione tried to get up. Which was when she realised what a precarious position she was in. She was lying on top of Draco Malfoy of all people. And his mouth appeared to be right next to her neck. Hurriedly she tried to get up again but found that not only was she on top of Draco Malfoy but that Blaise Zabini was on top of her, face down, his face right next to hers.

She stole a glance at his eyes, which were barely three centimetres away from her own. They were clenched shut and he appeared to be grimacing while reciting the Lord's Prayer. Hermione snickered slightly and when he glared down at her she hastily started trying to push him off of her. "Not so fast, Granger." He said, his eyes narrowed, with a smirk crossing his face as he gazed down at her. "Yeah, now you have to tell us what you were so upset about!" came from Draco underneath her, his warm breath causing goose bumps to cover her neck and body.

"No." Hermione refused, and she resumed her efforts of trying to escape. But the boys locked their arms around her and refused to let go. "Let me go! Now!" she half yelled at them. "Oh stop that already, you can't escape, but if you don't stop wriggling like that you'll have bigger problems!" came from Blaise in an annoyed tone. Hermione furrowed her brow and looked up at him curiously, she couldn't figure out what he meant but that didn't stop her from wriggling around some more. Suddenly she felt Draco's hands on her hips, stopping her from moving.

"Two bigger problems." He breathed into her ear and Hermione froze as she _felt_ what they meant. "Eep!" she squealed. "Eep indeed." Sighed Blaise. "Come on Hermione just answer the question already!" he continued. Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. Grinning at her all of a sudden, Blaise thrust his hips down against hers and Hermione gasped, squealed and bucked her own hips in response. Blaise groaned and his eyes fettered slightly closed. Hermione decided it would be a very good time to answer the question.

"They said I was one of the boys." She said softy. "I mean I've heard it before but they started having a conversation about some of the girls in our year and then they decided to ask my opinion because I wasn't 'really a real girl' and since I am pretty much of neutral sex _and_ gender apparently they saw no reason why I would get so upset about their comments." Above her Blaise seemed to think about her answer for a few seconds and then he bucked his hips against hers again at the same time as Draco did, seemingly through some unspoken signal.

Hermione squealed quite loudly this time and started blushing. "What else Hermione?" asked Draco and when Hermione started to stammer that there was nothing else he started nibbling her neck, making Hermione arch back into his touch unconsciously, while at he same time arching her pelvis against Blaise. Both boys groaned and Hermione quickly started talking. "It's just that they only see me as a girl when they want to see me as a girl. When they complain about me telling them to get their homework done and stuff. The rest of the time they see me as sexless or something and are totally oblivious to my feelings!" Hermione finished in a heated rush.

They all lay there for a minute or two until Hermione finally asked, "Well are you two going to get off me or not?" both boys burst out laughing and Hermione blushed as the possible double meaning of that statement sunk home and shuddered as the movement also helped to _drive the point home_ so to speak. When they both calmed down Blaise grinned down at her. "Depends… on whether we should take that as an invitation or not." He said, all the while grinning wickedly. Finally though he did get up and helped Hermione to her feet, pulling her up so fast that she crashed into his torso. "Well that sure hits the spot." He told her laughingly and Hermione felt herself blushing again.

"I don't think I've ever heard you speak so much!" she told him timidly before her attention was drawn back to Draco who had snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh he speaks plenty believe me." He assured her. "What are you doing?" she asked as he drew her around to face him. "Proving to you that even if those two louts you call best friends can't see it, I, Blaise and most assuredly the majority of our year do indeed see you as a most desirable woman to know and if you get lucky, do what I'm about to do."

He told her right before swooping down and enveloping her mouth in his. She gasped into his warm mouth as it gently pressed against hers, his tongue tracing the outline of her lips until she gave in and opened her mouth to him, arching her body against him, her knees weak, as his arm kept her steady. A tongue traced the rim of her ear as Blaise joined in and worked his way around her ear, down her neck and eventually around to the hollow of her throat; even as Draco continued plundering the sweet crevasse of her mouth.

Unable to move, firmly pressed between the two boys, no, men that surrounded her, stealing away her reason, her wits and driving all rationality out of her mind. Hermione moaned softly into the mouth of Draco, her own arms coming up to cradle his shoulders. Blaise peppered her throat and collarbone with light kisses and occasionally little nips with his teeth that made her breath catch in her throat. Eventually Draco drew back from her mouth, breathing as heavily as Hermione, whose eyelashes were half fluttering as she struggled to regain any sense of normality.

"Not that we want to rush you or anything… but I'm thinking indoors and a bed would be good right about now!" growled Blaise from behind her, his voice thickened with desire so that his Italian accent was near impossible to understand. Shakily Hermione and Draco laughed, Draco in agreement, Hermione nervously. For the first time she really looked at the two boys, even as they pulled her gently into a sitting position on the cold snow. She yelped as her pants were instantly soaked, and glared at them both.

"Now you'll have to take them off!" smirked Draco, sitting to her left, his shoulder length hair draping around his shoulders and over his eyes, which glinted dangerously silver through the entangled threads. Hermione gulped at his dangerous handsomeness. She reached out tentatively and wiped the hair out of his eyes. "You look like a snow angel." She giggled as a snowflake came to rest on his nose. Her fingers traced the line of his cheek, so very cold, and so very fair before she turned to look at Blaise.

He was posing for her, causing a startled laugh to rise out of her mouth at his deliberate posturing. Nonetheless she allowed herself the luxury of truly looking at him, drinking in the sight of him like a half starved animal. The line of his arm was hanging loosely across his stomach, which she briefly imagined unclothed and gloriously tanned. A hint of the perfection that was Blaise Zabini shined through a gap in his shirt where their fall had pulled it out of his pants. His eyes glinted dangerously as Hermione brought her head up to gaze at his face and a shiver passed through her, only encouraged by the line that Draco was tracing up her thigh, lifting her heavy skirt oh so slowly.

She knew her reaction to their presence and the sudden desire she felt for them had not gone unnoticed. She herself had to shift away slightly from herself in order to take everything in and not be… distracted. Draco frowned slightly as she removed herself beyond his reach and grabbed a handful of snow, letting it's sudden cold distract her. "So you're saying that you find me attractive?" she asked, not entirely sure that they weren't just attempting to pull one over on her.

The men exchanged glances, and Hermione let go of the snow, wrapping her arms around herself to stop the sudden cold that encompassed her having nothing to do with their white-coated, frozen surroundings. A tight smile tugged at her face, she couldn't stop it. A laugh almost escaped her lips but she suppressed it. Straightening her skirt, Hermione slowly got up. Malfoy and Zabini regarded her with sombre eyes. "We're not trying to pull one over on you." Murmured Zabini, his tone anxious, his words echoing her thoughts.

"That, I'm afraid, Monsieur Zabini, is a little hard to believe." She stated coldly. "You see I have to weigh all the factors and influencing features into the equation. Firstly, you're two, incredibly good-looking young men of about seventeen or so…" "Eighteen!" butted in Draco, causing Hermione to lift an eyebrow coldly at him and he shut his mouth. "… and you are therefore no doubt hormonally challenged at this juncture in your lives. Secondly," She continued, "you're both in Slytherin, the house of Snakes and I happen to be in the house of your rival, Harry Potter."

She tilted her head to one side, her lips pursed in a way that may have seemed stern and foreboding to her but sexy and dangerous to the boy lying down before her. "Thirdly I am nothing much to look at and so can you understand then, I wonder, why I would no believe you for a minute?" the boys exchanged another glance and she was already getting sick of that. Narrowing her eyes she swung away from them, striding away, "I thought not!" she called back over her shoulder to the two boys that should have been a few foot behind her, lying in the snow.

However she found her eyes connecting suddenly with the suddenly warm and silver eyes of one Draco Malfoy once more. She had time for one more "Eep!" before his arms surrounded her tiny waist, pulling her back against him as he buried his mouth in her neck and just held her tightly to him. She stood there frozen in his arms, feeling ridiculously tiny. Echoing her thoughts Draco lifted up his head and she was suddenly separated from him by millimetres. "My you're tiny." He murmured against her, the vibrations of his voice sending shills down her spine.

"Am not!" she blurted out, not daring to move at the feel of his warm body against her. "Are too." Came Blaise Zabini's voice from behind her making her squeal. "Lets try something new shall we?" came from Malfoy and Hermione swung her head back to him, almost colliding with his nose. An arm came out of nowhere and grasped Malfoy's chin pulling him towards Zabini. The two met halfway, bruising each others' lips, smashing together with brute passion as they kissed, eyes half closed right beside her. Hermione stood there frozen, scarcely daring to breathe. She could feel moisture in her panties, which gave her the energy to fling herself backwards, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and desire.

A she connected with the hard cold ice of a frozen pond she half shrieked, half whimpered at the sudden pain spreading from her elbow to her knees from the sudden impact. She couldn't move as it roared through her and she automatically curled into a ball. Her cheeks bright red with pain, desire and deep embarrassment, her eye swelling with stinging tears and her cold fingers curling into fists, hiding her face from sight. She could tell her hair was hiding her face so she allowed herself the luxury of hiccuping out a few tears, hastily swiping them from her eyes even as they came out. Mumbling to herself she cursed all men.

Strong hands grasped her arms and pulled her up and Hermione automatically pulled herself away from them again. "You know your problem?" she snapped at the two. "You're so freaking caught up in your own games and stupidity that you just… you just…" she faltered, losing her train of thought. Furious at her embarrassment and pain she pushed her tangled locks off her face. "Merlin boys are stupid!" she shouted at them, turning away finitely this time and limping away. She missed the glances of the boys behind her, missed them scurrying after her, ignored them when they stopped her falling into a snowdrift and kept determinedly following her own path.

Eventually she made her way to her destination. Pausing briefly to gaze upwards for but a moment before she ducked, rolled and somehow got close enough to the trunk of the Whomping Willow to push a small, almost un-noticeable knot at it's base. Instantly the tree froze. Flakes of snow made their way, almost cautiously onto the branches of the sluggish tree, actually finding purchase in the dents and crevasses of its' age pitted trunk for a change, even as Hermione ducked into a previously unnoticed passageway.

Exchanging shocked expressions, Draco and Blaise made a run for that same passageway, even as the tentacles of the Whomping Willow twitched, and finally unfroze just in time to batt ineffectually at the nape of Draco's neck as he leapt into the passageway after Blaise, both of them ending up in a tangled pile as Hermione growled and pushed past them to grab the door and push it firmly closed against the potential damage of the Whomping Willow's branches as it lashed out against itself.

Her tiny hands managed to close it in time. Though a resounding thud could be hear only a moment later, as the passage door nearly buckled, once, twice, before falling silent once more. Hands on her hips, Hermione glared down at her stalkers. Muttering previously unknown obscenities under her breath, she finally exploded as they chanced a glance at her unyielding features before fully untangled their errant limbs. "Of all the stupid! Barmy! Idiotic! Things you two could do you almost let yourselves be killed by the Whomping Willow too? What the bleeding hell is wrong with your blighters? Why the hell can't you all just leave me alone and let me stop having to worry about your stupid lives?"

At the end of her tirade, Hermione's chest was heaving, her cheeks were flushed a very pleasant shade of pink and her eyes were flashing daggers while her wand emitted furious red sparks at it's owners fury. Draco and Blaise meanwhile just stared up at her in awe, before swiftly pulling the other to their feet and staring down at her with bemused expressions upon their faces. She glared up at them for several more moments before shrieking, throwing her arms up in the air and storming off down the previously unmentioned and noticed corridor in extreme exasperation.

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Something Stupid" by LizieVamp

"Something Stupid" by LizieVamp

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K.Rowling, if they belonged to me, they'd never stop shagging each other :p

This was going to be a two-part story, now it'll go on indefinitely I guess until I feel it's over. If you give me a lot of reviews I'll be inspired to write quicker…

As she rampaged down the corridor, looking for a door with pitted claw marks raking it's length, her mind grew heavy with the weight of her anger and abruptly she froze in front of the door she had sought. Suddenly, all her rage, her anger and frustrations bled out of her in a rush, leaving her slightly in shock, cold, and shaking. She reached out a trembling finger to trace one of the claw marks in the door. The roughness felt too real, too three-dimensional against her frozen hand and gently, with a sigh, she pushed it open, remembering in a flash, the last and indeed only two times she had been there.

It had been warm then, the second time, warmed with the magic of the three men she had faced with trepidation. Severus Snape. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. Now all were dead. The first time they had all also been there, though she had not trusted them, and instead of fear she had felt anger, anticipation, an adrenaline rush and a fierce courageousness that had surprised even her. Neither time was a particularly happy memory, but because of the presence of those three men, and the two boys who infuriated her more than the two behind her now, she cherished them.

Severus Snape had taught her sorcery, potion making and a love for the finer arts. Sirius Black had taught her to laugh at herself where no one else had ever succeeded before, and Remus Lupin had given her words weight, he'd valued her, even loved her as one of the only people ever to understand her. Three wise men, and here she was again, grasping for some send of the quiet dignity with which they'd led their lives. Cautiously she entered the room. Her eyes were drawn first to the bloodstains upon the bed, torn and ragged as it was.

Secondly she perused the walls of the small room. She turned, ever so slightly, her hand reaching out to the space where Sirius had hidden from her and Harry the first time they met. It was empty, though even now she could see the faint markings in the dust where he had stood. This was the Shrieking Shack after all. No one came in here, no one knew how to get in here, and no one wanted to come in here, except her. And now that she was here, turning once more to face the two silent observers of her movements, it all seemed a dream.

Leaning against the doorframe Blaise gazed at her impassively while Draco hung his arms against the top frame, his body lazily easing his full weight upon its strength. She lowered her eyes, not wanting to answer questions or face the silent questions in their eyes. She backed up until the backs of her legs hit the bed frame and silently, she sunk down on her, one hand wrapped around her wand, the other clutching the stained sheets in a tight grasp. "It was just so stupid." She whispered. "So undeniably and incomprehensibly stupid. But I couldn't stop it." Her eye shed a silent tear as the realisation of why her feet had led her here floored her.

She risked a glance upward at still impassive faces. Blaise and Draco had been with the Resistance she knew, but they hadn't known what she was about to reveal, no one had. "The four of us were here you see." She gestured wildly around the room. "It was the second time round for us. Harry and Ron were in Detention so I was the only one free to meet them here. Severus, Sirius, Remus. One quick meeting to calm Sirius' raging confinement and Severus and Remus's concerns about the workload we'd been forcing upon ourselves. I was too thin you see, Remus was concerned, Severus was furious with the boys." Sadly she glanced down at the blood stained sheet she clutched. She eased a hand over it. "Ron was never much good at schoolwork and Harry so deserved some time to breath, so I… I guess I took too much upon myself."

"I remember." Came unexpectedly in Blaise's voice. "Everyone seemed to notice, even that Weasley girl, everyone but those idiots you call friends." "Even me." Came from Draco's direction as he settled himself on the floor several paces into the room. Hermione laughed bitterly. "I guess that's why they pissed me off so much today." She grimaced. "I just worked and worked and worked… I didn't eat properly, or sleep, I found charms to help me go without. But Severus didn't approve, I thought I was being so clever, thought that Ron would still love me, that Harry would still give me that lopsided grin of his and hug me. And then, right before I left for the meeting and they for detention Ron looks at me once, says, 'You look a little pale Herms.' And that was all."

She remained silent after that for a long moment. Draco and Blaise exchanged long glances, nervously unsure of what to do next. Tentatively, Draco edged forward on the floor, reaching out cautiously to take hold of Hermione's petite hands. "What did they say when you got here to make you come here now?" he asked tentatively. Hermione grimaced, her nose crinkling in a way that was oddly endearing even at a time like this. "I was trying not to cry." She admitted with a sigh. "But somehow they just knew, I was probably broadcasting loud enough to wake the dead and I'm sure Snape didn't mean to overhear but he did. And they just stopped. Didn't comment, didn't voice their concerns, though I later learned they'd been planning to."

She heaved a sigh. "Severus poured me a cup of tea. Remus tugged me over to sit beside him, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and just holding me tight. Sirius crouched at my feet patting my knee and humming some godforsaken tuneless song." She paused to glance down at her and Draco entwined hands. "And it felt right, like I belonged and like I wasn't about to collapse from exhaustion and strain." She fell silent again, and the pause seemed to stretch long even as she restlessly fiddled with Draco's thumb. "They were good men." Came unexpectedly from Blaise in the doorway. Hermione smiled slightly, "They were good friends." She offered in return.

Disengaging her hands from Draco's she pulled up her sleeve to rub at the little seen tattoo in the crest of her wrist. He caught her wrist to pull it into view. "What does it say?" he asked as Blaise moved in to take a look with curiosity. "Remember. Just '_remember_'." Hermione's eyes darted around the room before being pulled back to the two sets of eyes gazing at her. Another pregnant pause threatened. "Why would you want me?" she asked, so quietly they scarcely could hear the words. "Why would anyone want me?" her hand folded onto her lap delicately as Draco lowered it in order to place his own on top. "Because you're fiery and passionate and so beautiful you make me ache." He said intensely from the heart. "You're intelligent and opinionated and strong and courageous." Continued Blaise who settled down beside her to wrap an arm around her waist, a solid warm mass she found she wanted to keep there. "You're absolutely impossible and you have a hell of a right hook." Grinned Draco with reckless abandon causing Hermione to chuckle.

"And you're kind, and more sensitive than those louts you call friends could ever understand." Finished Blaise. "Oh." Hermione breathed, having to grin at that last, her lips parting slightly in surprise. Her other hand itched to take hold of Blaise's own but she wasn't sure how to do it, given her earlier anger. Slowly, her eyes slightly downcast, but with a tiny nervous smile hovering around her mouth she raised it to place it on his upper thigh. When he didn't immediately claim it she blushingly tried to remove it just as his hand stilled upon her fingertips. "We both want you." He assured her quietly as he drew in her hand cautiously as though she might bolt. "We both want you a lot!" came the assertive statement from Draco as he drew himself up to his full height.

He dropped her hand, reaching in to pick her up and drop her onto his waiting lap as he slid underneath her, much to her confusion and surprise as her hand came up to clutch at his neck and then, suddenly… there they were again, face to face. She gulped as she searched his laughing silver eyes for some last hint of the mockery that had made them adversaries for so many years. His eyes searched back, his breath ghosting across her lips as he drew in closer, closer... and suddenly to swoop in and capture her lips in one breathless kiss! Her eyes slid shut and her hand clutched the nape of his neck as his own hand crept to the small of her back. She gasped as he nipped at her lips, a tingly sensation ghosting deliciously through her body even as Blaise joined in, nuzzling her neck ferociously in his eagerness to taste her soft skin. She burrowed close to Draco's heat, his arms encircling her waist and back with ease, lost in this little pocket of time.

Gradually Draco and Blaise both pulled back, Draco so that he could move down Hermione neck to kiss Blaise ferociously, and Blaise as he made his way up from her neck, even as Draco stared nibbling her collarbone, to claim her lips himself. Hermione seemed to tremble all over as her hands almost floundered, looking for an anchor once Draco was lost, his presence still felt through the hands massaging her lower back with slow, almost murderous intent. Blaise's tongue reached out to beg entry to her mouth and she felt no other choice but to comply, lost in the raging passion they were building in her. She felt Blaise's hands creeping under her shirt and gasped, leaving him more room to ravage her mouth even as she felt Draco's chuckles reverberate through her skin.

She pulled back from Blaise's mouth when the urge for air became too great, her head thrown back and her eyes heavy lidded as his hand slowly explored her stomach, drifting across the inch of skin revealed to his wandering fingertips. Slowly the boys stopped their activities to meet Hermione's heavy-lidded gaze. She felt almost drowsy, dizzy in a way that she'd never experienced before and to her surprise Draco and Blaise broke out laughing, to her mortification, she realised she spoken aloud and stammered and blushed at her private thought made common knowledge. "It's alright Mione." Draco assured her with a wink and a not unkind grin. "I'm feeling it too, I think you muggleborns call it vertigo!" And with that both boys laughed again, with Blaise reaching out to cup her flaming cheeks and kiss her sweetly.

Still blushing she pulled away from Blaise a second to nip at his chin before turning her face to Draco, Blaise's palm still comforting against her cheek. "Mione?" she questioned quietly, a slow grin across her face. Draco's face unexpectedly flamed, much to her delight and she giggled once as he searched for an answer. "I… I heard the Finnegan boy call you it once and I liked it I guess…" he raised his face to hers "So I called you it, every day in my mind from then on." He ducked his head into her collarbone, blowing cool air onto her throat making her laugh. She ducked her head to one side to peer at Blaise's face, her tongue nervously licking her lips as she seized her chance and leaned in to pepper his lips with soft kisses. "And what will you call me?" she asked when they were forehead to forehead, nose to nose.

"Hmmm…" he furrowed his brow to consider her question, scrunching his nose slightly to one side in concentration. "I might just have to call you…. Mia… would you like that?" he asked seriously, his cobalt eyes opening to gaze into her own. Taking a moment to arch in pleasure at a nip from Draco, Hermione smiled at him. "Yes, I think I'd like that very much." And then they didn't need words for a while.

To Be Continued………..

Rightio well, Snape's classroom and actual M rated stuff coming up! Hope you enjoyed that chappie, please review! I can't write without reviews!


End file.
